


Intoxicated

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Kuro can't decide how to love Lance, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Pining, Rough to Loving sex, Shiro and Kuro are twins, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, dubcon, no space au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Unrequited love can be a bitch. Especially when the object of affection is dating your brother. There are ways to rectify the situation, however, when one is intoxicated with lust and the other is simply intoxicated.Prompt: Drunk





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belladonawritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/gifts).



> This was written for my boyfriend (who is super cute, check him out!). We're both into Kuro/Lance, so that's how this piece of work was born. I hope y'all enjoy it!!
> 
> Note: It has been actual months since I've written smut, so I'm sorry if this is... Not Good.

**Lance:** _Okay, dude, but have a told you hwo fuccing hot ur brother is?_

**Kuro:** _Yeah, many times._

**Lance:** _Because I jst watn you 2 fukin kno_

**Kuro:** _What's your deal?  Are you drunk or something?_

**Lance:** _Mmmmabye.  and Im ousside ur house_

**Kuro:** _You're WHAT?_

Kuro threw his phone on the table and practically jumped off the sofa to look out the window.  Not only was his crush drunk texting him about his  _ brother _ , he also had the nerve to show up?  He was pissed as well as hurt, which was never a good combination, especially when the wound was completely fresh.

On looking out the window, Kuro discovered that, sure enough, Lance was standing outside his fucking apartment, waving like an absolute idiot.  He thought about simply leaving him outside to fend for himself.  He didn't care if he froze to death in the crisp winter air.  He really didn't want to deal with a drunk, pining Lance.  However, the crush Kuro had on him outweighed the negative he felt at the time, so he stepped to the door, unlocking it, and throwing it open.

"Get in here, you fucking idiot!" he called to Lance, motioning for the other just in case he couldn't hear.

"Woo!  I knew you wouldn't leave me out here!" Lance exclaimed, his teeth chattering and words slurring.  Yeah, he was clearly drunk, more so than Kuro had ever seen anyone, though he didn't actually come from a family of drunks or anything.  Nor did he have to deal with drunk friends.  In fact, he was pretty anti-social.  He often found himself asking ' _ what friends? _ ' when he wondered who he could call over to hang out.

"I was tempted, actually," he muttered under his breath as Lance ran inside, rubbing his hands together and sliding slightly from the snow on the bottom of his shoes- which had started melting quickly thanks to the warm atmosphere of the house.  "God, please don't fall and break your neck.  And fuck, keep your feet on the carpet!  I don't want Shiro getting on my ass because you couldn't keep your drunk ass st- you know what, you won't listen to me, so what's the point?"  Kuro threw his hands in the air and made his way back to the sofa, plopping down and picking up his phone once more.

"Shiro'll be home soon, by the way.  Just... go wait in his room or something," he added on, pretending to be enraptured by absolutely nothing on the tiny screen in front of his face.  It was better that he seemed busy than doing nothing on a Friday night.

Lance stayed quiet, obviously trying to warm up or form words.  Clearly it wasn't working too well for him, though.  His teeth continued chattering and the sound of his hands rubbing together filled the room.  Eventually, though, he finally found it in him to say something.

"Bu- but I came to see you, Kuro."  His voice was soft, softer than Kuro had actually ever heard it.  If he were being honest, it surprised the hell out of him- for only a moment, at least.  His next thought was how Lance could fucking do that to him.  How he could flirt and sleep with Shiro whenever he wanted and use Kuro as a sounding board, only to come to him when he was drunk and Shiro wasn't around.  He hated it.  He was pissed.  It called for action, he couldn't deal with the bullshit that came with dealing with Lance anymore.

He stood up from the couch, turning quickly to face Lance, eyebrows furrowed as he looked the shorter male over.  "Fine.  You came to see me, we're going to do this evening my way, whether you fucking like it or not."  Kuro then walked around the couch, grabbing Lance by the front of his jacket and dragging him to his room.

Kuro practically shoved Lance onto his bed before slamming the door behind him.  He hated how frightened he looked.  But, loved it at the same time.  It was a confusing feeling, but one that he could shove to the side.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, trying his best to scoot back on the mattress but failing completely.

"I'm going to warm you up.  I'm assuming that's what Shiro would have done, right?  However, I'm going to do things a little different from that prude."  Kuro's voice dropped, something that he wasn't aware actually happened.  He'd never actually had sex, just watched a lot of porn and used toys on himself.  He was more than aware that things wouldn't be the same as a staged video on the internet, but he was confident in his abilities.  He could do this.

Lance tilted his head to the side slightly, obviously confused as to what Kuro had meant.

"God, you idiot.  I'm going to  _ fuck _ you!  Is that clear enough?" he growled, placing his hands on Lance's chest and shoving him back onto the bed.  Kuro then climbed on top of him, straddling either side of his waist and leaning over, kissing and nipping at Lance's neck.  He could feel himself already getting hard at the mere prospect of fucking Lance, or riding Lance.  Either way, their cocks would be out, and that was more than enough for him.

Lance, probably due to the haze of being drunk and of Kuro looking so similar to Shiro, moved his head to the side and moaned, losing himself in the feeling of Kuro's simple touches.  "Mmmph, that feels really good," he muttered, his eyes closing as he wrapped an arm around Kuro's frame.

"Good," he whispered in Lance's ear.  He could feel heat rise in his body, especially in his abdomen.  His cock was clearly beginning to harden, just from the little he was doing- just from the  _ thoughts _ of fucking Lance- of fucking his brother's guy.  Imagining Shiro's face when he found out only made things worse for him.

To distract himself, he attached his mouth to Lance's neck, sucking roughly and earning a loud moan from the smaller male.  He didn't stop, sucking hard while moving his hands and working to get Lance's coat unzipped and moved to the side.  He didn't care if it was off or not, he just wanted it out of the way enough that he could really get to Lance.  He wanted to hear more of the pleasing moans that escaped his lips.  He wanted to see his dark skin flush in the dim light of his room.  God, he just wanted more of him.  Of Lance.  He was the only one that truly mattered in Kuro's minuscule world.

Once he felt as if he'd done enough damage, Kuro pulled his mouth away from the Cuban's neck, a loud pop filling the air as he did so.  A large hickey had begun forming, lovely purples and reds contrasting against Lance's dark skin.  If he weren't doing this because he was pissed, Kuro would have been absolutely content leaving hickies all over Lance's body all night.  But that wasn't what he was there to do.

He ran his hands down Lance's body, feeling his pert nipples as he traced his fingers across the other's chest first.  He could feel Lance's muscles underneath his shirt.  They certainly weren't as impressive as his or Shiro's, but they were endearing and oh-so-fitting for Lance.  Every touch was electric to Kuro.  There was a part of him that wanted to pull away, to stop completely, but he couldn't bring himself to.  It was as if there were a magnet between them, drawing the two closer together.  Closer than they had ever been before.  All of the arguments they'd had in the past no longer mattered.  In fact, Kuro couldn't even remember  _ why _ he'd been angry with Lance in the first place.

Kuro's hands reached the band of Lance's jeans and, while there was a part of him that was growing nervous, he didn't hesitate in unbuckling the belt that held them up, pulling the black leather out of the loops and tossing it to the side.  At first he'd thought about actually using it on Lance, but he wasn't ready for something like that.  It was too much power for him.  No, he was fine using his hands, tongue, fingers, and cock.

"God, yes, my pants feel so tight," Lance muttered, moving his hips slightly, as if he were trying to kick off his pants.

Kuro smirked, unbuttoning them slowly, way too slowly for Lance's tastes.  Once he got a delicious whine out of the other, he moved faster.  It was fun to tease him, but even  _ his _ pants were growing uncomfortably tight due to his erection.  He wanted them off.

"Go ahead and get those off," Kuro commanded, sliding off of Lance and pushing his own jeans down his legs, kicking them off.  However, his steely-gray eyes never left Lance's body.  He traced over his calves, his thighs, and  _ God  _ his cock.  It stood erect, already dripping with pre-come.

Without hesitation, Kuro positioned himself back on the bed, shivering as his cock rubbed against the sheets slightly, creating just the kind of friction he needed.  But, fuck, he didn't want to think about himself right then.  He wanted to get more of those moans from Lance and, to do that, he had to make him feel good.

He grabbed Lance's cock gently (earning a tiny moan from him), trying to recall everything he'd ever seen in the pornos he'd watched.  Perhaps everything had been better in theory rather than execution.  In all reality, he didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing.  Kuro needed to improvise; something he wasn't good at, at all.

Taking a deep breath, Kuro stuck out his tongue, starting near Lance's balls and working his tongue up the shaft, all the way to the tip of his cock.  That action alone caused a long, loud moan to escape him.  Good.  It meant he was doing something very right.  Kuro did it a few more times before slowly taking the tip of Lance's cock in his mouth.  It tasted strange, he couldn't describe  _ what  _ it tasted like, just that it was weird.  However, that thought was quickly shoved from his mind as the action caused another loud moan from Lance, the smaller male's fingers tangling in Kuro's hair.

"Yes, just like that," Lance breathed, beginning to pant slightly.

Kuro ran his tongue around the tip, licking at the slit on top a few times before lowering his head, taking more of Lance's cock into his mouth.  He could feel his throat tighten slightly the more he took in his cock, but he kept going until he gagged, causing his eyes to water.

"Y- you okay?" Lance asked, not sounding overly concerned.  There was lust in his voice and on his face.  Kuro was sure that if he were in the other's position he would have been the same way.

Instead of answering verbally, he nodded, pulling back slightly before going back down, bobbing his head slowly at first.  He needed to figure out a good pace that worked for both himself as well as Lance.  Kuro wanted to pleasure him, but he also didn't want to end up throwing up on his dick.

"God, that feels so good," Lance whined, trying to push his head down further onto his cock.  It was growing harder and harder for Kuro to keep his head going at a steady pace when Lance continuously tried changing it.  To make up for the fact that he couldn't take much into his mouth, he grasped what he couldn't fit, beginning to jerk it off in time with his head movements.  "Shit!  Fuck, I'm getting close," Lance moaned, the grasp in his hair tightening and making Kuro's eyes water, a few tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

The tears running down Kuro’s cheeks went unnoticed by Lance, who was much too busy clutching at the sheets on Kuro’s bed to care about anything else other than his own release.  The sound of his moans filled the room as the other continued sucking him off.  Lance could feel his abdomen tighten, his cock beginning to swell.  It got to be too much for Kuro, so he slowed his movements until he had stopped completely, pulling his mouth away from Lance’s dick with a soft pop.

“Why did you  _ stop _ ?” Lance whined, writhing slightly in discomfort.

“Because, I can’t stand just sitting here,” he replied, reaching under his bed and grabbing a tube of lube.  He knew exactly where it was, using it often to fuck himself with toys as well as jerk himself off.  His cock was practically throbbing from not being touched- it was damn near painful.

Lance hummed softly, but stayed quiet, trailing his hand to his dick and beginning to stroke it as Kuro got himself ready, applying a generous amount to his fingers before spreading it over his cock, moaning as the cool contrasted with his heated member.  He spent a few moments jerking himself off, tilting his head back slightly as he did so, staring up at the ceiling.  He couldn’t believe it was finally happening.  He was finally going to fuck Lance- the idiot he had fallen for.

Kuro scooted closer to Lance, spreading his legs and pressing the tip of his middle finger against his entrance.  The action earned a gasp from the other, his hand freezing on his cock.  “Wha- what are you doing?” he asked, obvious surprise lacing his voice.

“I’m getting you ready for my dick,” Kuro responded, keeping his voice quiet, which sent a shiver through Lance’s body.  He could see the Cuban’s cock twitch at the prospect of being fucked by a Shirogane.  Kuro wondered if he and Shiro had actually ever gotten that far, or if his brother was, in fact, as big of a prude as he’d initially thought.  He shook his head at the thought, wanting to push all thoughts of his brother from his mind.  He needed to focus solely on Lance.

He pushed his finger past the first ring of muscle, surprised when it loosened relatively quickly for his digit.  “How many times have you done this?” he asked before thinking about it.

“Mmm, many, many times,” Lance responded, voice thick and distant due to the fact that he’d began stroking his cock once more.

Kuro rolled his eyes, pushing his middle finger in fully and arching it upward.  He’d not only read that it was the best thing to do, but had also tried it on himself numerous times.  Luckily, what he’d read had been true, as Lance gasped once more in pleasure, his back arching slightly off the bed.

“Fuck!  Right there,” he mewled, running his slender fingers through his short brown hair.  It was clear he was beginning to fall apart already, which meant Kuro needed to speed things up.

He pulled his digit from Lance’s entrance, applying more lube to his cock- just to make sure it was slick enough, and positioned it.  He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he began pushing in.  The feeling was… incredible, albeit a little strange.  It was hot, tight.  Kuro’s cock felt constricted, especially when Lance tightened slightly, hissing in discomfort.  He stopped for a moment, waiting until Lance relaxed once more before pushing in further, all the way to the hilt.  As his hips came flush with Lance’s, his mouth fell open.  God, it felt so  _ good _ .

“Move, please.  Please move.  I need it, please,” Lance whined, trying to grasp at Kuro’s hips to get him to move.  Seeing just how desperate he was getting was endearing to Kuro.  There was a part of him that didn’t want to move at all, just to watch how desperate Lance could get- but that would mean sacrificing his own pleasure, and that just wasn’t something he was willing to do.

He pulled out slightly, humming a moan as he did so, before pushing back in, going slowly, despite the fact that it was absolutely destroying him to do so.  Kuro wanted to pound into Lance’s ass until the man beneath him was a sobbing mess, but he needed to work up to it.  He needed to work  _ Lance  _ up to it.  But, God, it grew increasingly more difficult the more he pulled out and pushed back in, building up a steady rhythm as he leaned over Lance, beads of sweat pouring down his face.  He could feel his body flushing as he watched Lance’s mouth open and close as moan escaped.  It was a sight he’d only ever imagined and, fuck, was it beautiful to see.

“God, Lance…  I don’t know how much I can keep this pace up,” he sighed, voice wavering as the control began slipping in-between the cracks of his fingers.  Kuro was growing desperate.

Lance looked up at him, brown eyes meeting gray.  The former wrapped an arm around the back of Kuro’s neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips together into a sloppy kiss- definitely not what Kuro had had in mind when he thought about what his first kiss would be like, but it was with Lance, and that was okay.  He could live with it not being something straight from a movie.  The real world wasn’t like that anyway.  Movies focused solely on being perfect.

When Lance pulled away, he spoke, voice sounding just as desperate as Kuro’s.  “Lose yourself, Kuro.  Please.  I need you to lose yourself.”

At the sound of Lance’s desperate voice speaking his name, Kuro’s mind went completely blank, everything in the world disappeared.  It was only he and Lance- no one or nothing else.  His hips moved faster on their own accord, slamming into Lance’s prostate and causing him to scream with pleasure, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and spit dribbling from his mouth.  Kuro clenched his jaw, hands tightening into fists as he worked his hips back and forth, the slapping sound of skin against skin joining the desperate, pleasure-filled moans from Lance.

Kuro could feel his abdomen tightening, his cock beginning to throb so much it was absolutely painful.  He couldn’t hold it in, he couldn’t handle it.  His mouth opened as everything suddenly tensed, rendering him almost incapable of moving- then, his body began jerking, riding out a violent orgasm as he kept up his pace, Lance joining him a few moments later.  The two moaned and sobbed, their bodies sliding against one another due to the sweat and come spurting from Lance’s cock.

“Fuck, Lance!” Kuro gasped, jerking his hips a few more times before everything he’d had in him- his strength, the anger,  _ everything _ \- suddenly left him, leaving him absolutely exhausted.  He fell forward, face pressed against Lance’s sweat-soaked shirt.  Kuro needed to get ahold of his breathing, he needed to stop his body from twitching, but he didn’t know how.  Never had he had an orgasm so powerful.

Luckily for him, he wasn’t the only one.  Lance panted heavily as well, his body beginning to overheat and his mouth parched from dehydration.  He couldn’t move, however, partly because of Kuro lying on top of him and partly because he couldn’t feel his lower half.  Still, he forced himself to speak, the drunken haze fading and coming back- confusing him and causing the world around him to flicker.  “That felt really amazing, Shiro.”

Kuro froze at the sound of his brother’s name, sitting up quickly just in time to see Lance’s eyes close and his head flop to the side.  He’d passed out.  Tears filled Kuro’s eyes.  He couldn’t have thought Kuro had been Shiro that entire time, as he’d said his name-  _ his _ name, not Shiro’s.  However, it was impossible to tell.

He gently pulled out of Lance, hissing at how sensitive his cock felt now.  He’d have to be careful, especially when it came to cleaning Lance up and making sure he was comfortable.  The crush was still there, Kuro couldn’t let it go, he wouldn’t.  There was a connection between he and Lance and there was no way it could be denied.  He ran his fingers through his short hair and pulled his pants back on (a feat made difficult due to the sweat, causing the fabric to stick to his body uncomfortably).  There was no way he was going to walk around without pants, especially not with the threat of his brother coming home at any time.

Kuro, as gently as he could, pulled Lance’s coat and shirt off of him, setting them to the side before getting paper towels and cleaning him up as best as he could.  It wasn’t much, but would have to do, especially since Lance was completely out due to the drunkenness and being fucked so thoroughly.  Once all was said and done, Kuro grabbed a blanket from his closet and set it next to Lance, not wanting to cause him to overheat by putting it over him.

He then stood back in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching as Lance slept, his face relaxed and peaceful.  Kuro had never seen Lance look so vulnerable.  Sure, there was a vulnerability during the sex, but watching him sleep was something else entirely.  He grabbed the door handle with a sigh, getting ready to continue on with his night while Lance recouped (starting with a shower), but stopped for a moment, his gray eyes continuing to hold Lance’s sleeping frame.  Kuro wondered if he would ever actually get a chance to date Lance, if he would even  _ remember  _ their night together in the morning.  He wasn’t sure and really didn’t want to think about it.

He had to remember the good.  He had to hold it close to his heart, just in case.  It was all he could do.  Kuro couldn’t force Lance to love him.

 


End file.
